Bedrest has been shown to be an effective model for ground based studies of the human response to space flight. Marked changes in protein turnover (decreased synthesis) have been reported by others using the {15N}glycine techniques. Which amino acids, BCAA or glutamine, will prove to be the most effective in attenuating protein loss cannot be predicted, and hence both need to be tested.